Fire
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Ela sempre correu do fogo... [Bill.Hermione]
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Fla Apocalipse 

E-mail: Fire

Sinopse: Ela sempre correu do fogo...

Shipper: Bill/Hermione

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance

**_

* * *

_**

**_Fire_**

Olhou para o lado, ele ainda estava lá; o que ele estava fazendo ali? Fazia duas horas que ele havia entrado na biblioteca do castelo e estava sentado em uma das cadeiras olhando a capa de um livro, como se isso fosse a parte mais importante do livro. Hermione olhou para seu livro e continuou a fazer anotações em seu pergaminho, tentando esquecer que o irmão mais velho de Ron estava ali, encarando a capa de um livro.

Não se lembrava de Ron ter falado que ele vinha até Hogwarts, mas isso não importava, estava ali fazendo uma pesquisa sobre uma poção que poderiam usar durante algumas batalhas; o castelo silencioso como nunca. Poucos alunos voltaram depois da morte de Dumbledore, e nos anos seguintes também. E ela tinha quase certeza que depois desse feriado de Natal, menos ainda voltariam.

A diretora Minerva havia avisado que ela poderia ficar no castelo se não ficasse a pensar na guerra a todo momento; claro que jurara que sim. Não queria confusão com a diretora, mas não era assim tão fácil; tinha que pesquisar, tinha que ajudar Harry em tudo que podia. Olhou para o lado outra vez, ele ainda estava ali, olhando a capa do livro, começou a se preocupar; será que ele estava bem? Descansou a pena no pergaminho e ajeitou a saia do uniforme, levantou-se e caminhou devagar até ele; o homem pareceu não perceber sua aproximação.

-Willian? – ela chamou bem baixo, mesmo que estivessem sozinhos na biblioteca. Ele levantou a cabeça parecendo surpreso por ela estar ali. Hermione esboçou um pequeno sorriso e olhou rapidamente para o livro que ele estava encarando segundos atrás: _"Guerras Mágicas"_ – Está tudo bem?

-Está sim. E já lhe disse para me chamar de Bill. – ele deu um breve sorriso e pegou o livro, levantando-se e seguindo por um corredor. – Você, por acaso, não sabe onde eu encontro um livro das batalhas mais recentes, sabe?

A voz dele ecoou por toda a biblioteca e Hermione olhou para o balcão onde normalmente ficaria a bibliotecária, mas eles estavam sozinhos. A morena fechou os olhos e começou a passar mentalmente pelos corredores, tentando lembrar onde já tinha visto livros sobre aquele assunto.

-Tente na terceira prateleira do segundo corredor depois do corredor de Estudos Trouxas. – respondeu sorrindo da própria eficiência e ia voltando para sua cadeira quando ouviu uma janela sendo aberta e um vento frio passar ligeiro por seu corpo.

Estranhou, afinal as portas da biblioteca estavam fechadas, e não se lembrava de ter visto uma janela aberta. Caminhou pelos corredores, olhando cada janela do recinto, uma delas poderia ter se aberto sem querer. Chegou até o corredor que havia indicado para o Weasley mais velho e o viu, parado ao fim do corredor, a janela atrás dele aberta, um fino cigarro em seus lábios.

-O frio te incomodou? – ele perguntou, a garota nada disse. De onde Mione estava podia ver perfeitamente Bill de costas para a janela, os braços jogados para trás, apoiados na mureta de pedra da janela, as pernas cruzadas. Ele estava vestindo uma calça que parecia de couro marrom, botas de couro de dragão, camisa creme com vários botões abertos. Um pedaço de couro prendia os longos cabelos vermelhos dele, que deixava algumas mexas caíram sobre seu rosto. – Hermione?

-Desculpe. É que não sabia que você fumava. – o ruivo deu uma pequena risada e tragou lentamente, tirando o cigarro da boca.

-Pois acredite, não é a primeira a falar isso. – ela ia se virando para voltar a sua pesquisa, tentando a todo custo não pensar mais em Bill. – Hermione?

-Sim? – a morena deu dois passos para trás, ficando visível outra vez para ele, que agora soltava o cabelo e tragava o cigarro outra vez.

-Poderia vira até aqui, por favor? – ela aquiesceu e andou até ele, que nesse momento expelia uma leve nuvem de fumaça. A morena odiava cigarros, mas o dele tinha um cheiro característico, quase doce. Encostou-se na prateleira a esquerda dele, cruzando os braços e esperando que ele falasse.

Bill olhou a garota parada perto de si, os cabelos presos em um coque displicente, o uniforme impecável, totalmente no lugar; mesmo que parecesse que ela estava usando um número menor. Não tinha certeza da idade dela, mas deveria ser a mesma que a do irmão: dezoito anos. Arqueou as sobrancelhas ao pensar na idade dela, para uma garota tão nova, ela tinha um corpo de mulher feita.

-Willian? – ela o chamou, o ruivo olhou nos olhos castanhos dela, levando o cigarro a boca e tragando lentamente. – Precisa de alguma coisa?

-Não. – respondeu soltando a fumaça lentamente, fazendo a morena olhá-la.

Hermione sentia-se diferente perto dele. Depois do velório de Dumbledore todos juntaram-se no antigo escritório dele, estavam em silêncio, ela olhava todos tristes e sem algum fio de esperança para se segurarem. A família Weasley estava reunida em um canto, todos de cabeça baixa, alguns chorando; menos ele. Bill estava encostado na mesa de Dumbledore, cabeça baixa e olhava atentamente para ela.

Ficaram-se se olhando vários minutos, sem perceber que as pessoas ao redor falavam sobre a guerra ou sobre o enterro, ela não conseguia desviar os olhos dos olhos verdes. Bill só conseguiu prestar atenção em outra coisa, quando seu irmão Charles entrou em seu campo de visão.

Ela nunca havia sentido isso, uma atração por alguém mais velho, e ainda mais o irmão mais velho de Ron. Porém estava sentindo aquilo naquele momento, com ele olhando-a novamente, como se esperasse uma explicação para aquilo tudo. Viu ele tragar lentamente mais uma vez e apagar o cigarro na mureta de pedra; a fumaça parecia sempre ficar em torno do corpo dele. Parecia que ela não ia embora, nem com o vento que entrava pela janela aberta.

-Ainda está com Ronald? – a voz rouca dele causou um arrepio involuntário nela, que engoliu em seco antes de responder.

-Nunca estive com ele. – Hermione viu o ruivo sorriu pelo canto da boca, balançando a cabeça brevemente. Decidiu voltar para a pesquisa, era melhor do que ficar a pensar que ele poderia olhá-la de outro jeito. – Vou voltar para a pesquisa. Qualquer coisa é só chamar.

Bill viu a morena se virar e começar a sair do corredor, mas não deixou que ela desse dois passos e a puxou pela mão, trazendo o corpo esguio dela para junto do seu, colando-os. A morena assustou-se com o puxão e não conseguia entender o que ele estava fazendo segurando-a pela cintura, os dois braços prendendo-a a ele, seus rostos extremamente próximos.

-Bill, o que está fazendo? – ela perguntou com a voz falha, tentando se manter sã e afastada. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo naquele local, alguém facilmente os acharia; porém não conseguia fazer com que ele a soltasse.

-Nada... – a voz rouca dele chegou baixa no ouvido dela, os olhos dele analisando cada milímetro da boca dela. - ...ainda.

Hermione tremeu ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, mas tentou afastá-lo, e conseguiu. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes, arrumando a roupa e ia se virando para sair dali quando ele voltou a falar.

-Corra, como sempre faz. – Bill viu ela parar de andar e continuar de costas para ele. Sabia que se tinha uma coisa que enervava os Gryffindor's, era chamá-los de covardes; e sabia bem que ela não aceitaria isso nunca.

Hermione ouviu as palavras dele e parou, respirando fundo e tentando não entrar no jogo dele; conhecia Bill. Não ia cair na conversa dele. Havia escutado as histórias que Fleur contará depois do divórcio, sabia que ele não era nenhum santo. A loira havia confidenciado para ela e Ginny que o irmão era um conquistador nato, jogava com cartas que ninguém mais tinha; e sempre vencia. Que ele deixava dúvidas na mente das mulheres, e sempre que elas voltavam – e elas sempre voltavam – ele já estava pronto para o ataque.

Ela sabia que ele estava jogando, mexendo com uma parte dela que ela sempre levava a sério; odiava ser chamada de covarde. Mas odiava ainda mais que ele estivesse achando que ela cairia em seu jogo, estava chamando-a de burra; e isso Hermione não ia permitir.

Virou-se devagar, encarando os olhos verdes dele, cruzou os braços e sorriu como se debochasse dele; entretanto estava apavorada. Nunca havia enfrentado alguém nesse tipo de jogo, não sabia bem como agir, nem o que falar, mas não deixaria ele ganhar. Bill viu a garota se virar e sorrir, mas percebeu que ela estava nervosa, sem saber o que fazer. Era a deixa dele.

-Não vai mais correr? – perguntou desencostando-se da janela, dando passos lentos na direção dela, com as mãos no bolso, o cabelo caindo no rosto.

-Eu nunca corro. – a voz da morena entregou o nervosismo que ela estava, mas não saiu de onde estava; nem mesmo quando ele estava a poucos milímetros de colar o corpo ao dela.

-Não? Isso é novidade. – o ruivo impulsionou o corpo para frente, ela recuou; puro instinto. Ele riu quando ela fugiu, e decidiu avançar ainda mais. – Você sempre corre, Hermione.

-Do que você está falando? – a cada passo que ele dava, ela se afastava um. Mas nunca deixando de olhar nos olhos dele.

-Eu já vi, Hermione. – riu dos passos vacilantes que ela dava de costas. – Eu vi quando você correu do Ron no Natal passado.

-Eu não corri do Ron. – a morena percebeu que estava entrando em outro corredor, e o ambiente passou a ficar escuro rapidamente. Ouviu o barulho de cortinas se fechando, e percebeu que toda a biblioteca estava ficando na penumbra. Olhou novamente para Bill, ele sorria pelo canto da boca, as mãos nos bolsos e passos lentos na direção dela.

-Correu de Ron, sim. E também correu de Harry no Ano Novo. – ele acusou vendo que o corredor acabava, a parede a menos de três passos dela.

-Não corri. – afirmou, mesmo sabendo que era mentira. Sua respiração acelerou quando sentiu a parede fria nas costas; fim da linha. Não tinha como sair dali sem deixar ele saber que estava fugindo, ou enfrentava a fera, ou deixava que ele falasse que estava correndo.

-E agora, corre de mim. – colou o corpo ao dela, sem tocá-la com as mãos. Encarou os olhos castanhos dela, um brilho de medo e excitação se misturavam. Ficou pressionando levemente o corpo contra o dela, esperando qualquer reação, porém ela nada fez; apenas respirava rapidamente. O ruivo olhou para baixo, a camisa branca do uniforme permitia ver a cor do sutiã que ela usava: bege.

Sorriu quando a viu olhar para baixo, percebendo para o que ele olhava, e ainda tentou se afastar, colando mais na parede. Mas Bill a prensou, dessa vez segurando as mãos dela contra as pedras frias, colando todo seu corpo ao dela.

-Ficava pensando o que você fica fazendo nesse local. – a voz baixa e rouca dele fazia com que os pelos da nuca dela se arrepiassem. O recinto parcialmente escuro, somente iluminado por uma brecha na cortina da janela em que ele estava fumando alguns minutos atrás. – E então a resposta me veio na mente. – ele inverteu a situação, ficou com as costas na parede, trazendo o corpo dela para junto do seu. Hermione sentia suas costas pressionada contra o peito dele, e tentava a todo custo ignorar o quanto ele estava excitado. – Você vem até aqui pra fugir. Se esconder.

-Já disse que não corro, nem fujo. – respondeu com a voz fraca, sentindo ele puxar suas mãos na direção das prateleiras.

-Hermione, você engana aqueles moleques bobos que não te conhecem. – a voz dele no ouvido dela fez com que a morena suspirasse involuntariamente. – Eu conheço você. Toda certinha, gosta de mandar e, se sente auto-suficiente.

Bill fez com que os dedos delas percorressem algumas capas de livros, e parou em um; o abriu e passou a mão dela pela página. Sentia o calor do corpo da garota contra o seu, e sabia bem que se ele realmente não quisesse já teria pedido para parar. Mas ela queria tanto quanto ele, ele tinha certeza.

-Mas eu tenho plena certeza que perde o controle fácil, não? – soltou a mão esquerda dela, puxando-a pela cintura, pressionando-a contra si, ouvindo um leve gemido de surpresa escapar da boca dela. – E que já esteve com algum garoto. Mas nunca com um homem.

-Ai. – reclamou da dor. Ele havia passado a ponta do dedo indicador dela na página, cortando-o. Sentiu o outro braço dele a puxar ainda mais pela cintura, afastando um pouco as pernas com as dele.

Ela não sabia o que sentir. Era certo que queria estar com ele, queria senti-lo, e nunca revelaria que nunca havia estado com um homem como ele.

-Hermione. – alguém chamou abrindo a porta da biblioteca e entrando.

-Não responda! – disse Bill, colando o quadril dela no dele. As mãos dele estavam acariciando a pele clara da barriga dela, abrindo o primeiro botão. – Veja, é meu irmão e o Harry.

Hermione tremeu ao ver através das prateleiras as cabeças de Harry e Ron olhando para os lados, procurando por ela; temeu pelo pior.

-Meu irmão não vai gostar de ver você comigo. Principalmente, porque você está querendo estar aqui. – abriu o segundo botão. – Suspirando e gemendo por mim. – abriu o terceiro.

Hermione sentia todo o corpo quente, a excitação vinha de poder ser pega pelos amigos e de estar nos braços de um homem de verdade; o que também era seu medo. Sentiu que ele abria o quarto botão e a outra mão deslizava para dentro da blusa, acariciando o seio por cima do tecido do sutiã.

-Eles ficariam horrorizados ao te ver assim, Mione. Blusa aberta, minha mão acariciando seus seios. – a voz rouca de Bill a estava deixando sem reação. – Não seria bom que eles se fossem e me deixassem te ter nesse canto escuro?

-Sim. – ela gemeu baixo, com medo de Ron e Harry ouvirem.

_continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

Bill sorriu pelo canto da boca, ela estava entregue, e ele não iria esperar os garotos saírem para poder começar. Deslizou uma mão pela cintura dela, enquanto a outra ainda acariciava os seios da morena. Desceu a mão lentamente, chegando até o botão da saia, escutando a respiração rápida dela.

-O que foi? Medo? – perguntou rindo. Ela nada disse, apenas respirava rapidamente e sentia o corpo esquentar a cada toque dele.

Abriu o botão da saia dela, sentindo o corpo todo da garota tremer de leve. Bill desceu a mão até a renda que ela usava, acariciando todo o tecido, deixando que ela sentisse sua mão.

-Eu acho que eles vão te procurar, Mione. – o ruivo disse no ouvido dela e então a soltou.

Mione não entendia, mas estava solta e agora via o ruivo passar por si e ir em direção a janela aberta. Bill tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto, como se estivesse querendo que os dois rapazes o pegassem com ela, que vissem o que ele faria com ela. Encostou na mureta da janela e acendeu outro cigarro, vendo que ela estava parada no mesmo lugar ainda. A morena deu dois passos na direção do corredor e então parou novamente, ele estava jogando.

Estava jogando e ela estava caindo, caindo como um patinho. Respirou fundo algumas vezes e decidiu entrar de vez naquela história; pior não dava pra ficar. Andou até perto dele, pouco se importando se Ron ou Harry a tinham visto, o importante era não perder o jogo para Bill. Aproximou-se do ruivo e pegou o cigarro da boca dele, tragando e disfarçando quando engasgou.

Bill riu, a garota estava tentando não perder o jogo, o problema é que ela sabia que até essa atitude era parte do jogo dele. Puxou-a pela cintura e colou seus corpos, assim que ouviu passos se aproximando.

-Hermione. – Harry chamou, mas ela não parecia ouvir, ou não queria. Buscou os lábios do ruivo a sua frente e o beijou. Deixando o cigarro preso entre os dedos da mão direita, enquanto sua mão esquerda puxava-o pela nuca, não deixando que ele quebrasse o beijo.

-Ela não está aqui, Harry. – falou Ron, e a morena agradeceu por eles irem embora.

Bill puxou o fino cigarro da mão dela e separou seus lábios, tragando e deixando a fumaça sair lenta de sua boca, enquanto a olhava nos olhos. Mione via as íris antes claras, agora escuras; ele a queria e sobre isso não restava dúvidas.

-Acha que ganha esse jogo? – ele perguntou ainda expelindo a fumaça de forma lenta.

-Ou ganho, ou nenhum de nós ganha.

O ruivo riu da ousadia da morena, era de se esperar que ela fosse querer agir assim, mas estava quase certo de que ela desistiria antes de poder tê-la de verdade. Virou-a na direção da parede, encostando as costas dela na parede gelada, a cabeça na altura da mureta de pedra. O vento frio que entrava pela janela já parecia não mais incomodar a morena. Bill desceu o tecido branco da blusa dela pelos ombros, e Hermione só olhava para seu rosto, vendo cada detalhe. Os olhos dele pareciam bolas de fogo, os lábios seguravam o cigarro que deixava uma leve fumaça escapar, adocicando todo o ambiente, ele engolia saliva a mais do que o normal. A blusa dela foi ao chão, deixando-a só de sutiã e saia, parcialmente aberta.

-Eu ganho, Mione. – ele colou o corpo ao dela. Fazendo o cigarro sumir, se abaixou até alcançar o pescoço dela e disse contra a pele da morena. – Eu sempre ganho, Hermione. Sempre.

Beijou a curva do pescoço dela, enquanto segurava as mãos dela, entrelaçando seus dedos, segurando-as atrás do corpo dela, fazendo assim com que ela estufasse o peito. Beijou os seios dela por cima do tecido bege, e com a mão livre abaixou o sutiã da garota, sem se preocupar em tirá-lo do corpo. Beijava os seios da morena, mordiscando cada pedaço de pele que encontrava, os gemidos dela cada vez mais alto.

Hermione tava soltar suas mãos, mas ele era mais forte, e foi só ai que se deu conta de que perderia esse jogo, e que não estava dando a mínima. Abriu os olhos, vendo os cabelos vermelhos dele caindo por seu colo, enquanto ele beijava seus seios, a mão dele começando a livrá-lo das próprias roupas, fazendo a morena arfar com mais rapidez, dessa vez de ansiedade.

-Vem. – ele a chamou, puxando-a por uma das mãos, até chegarem na mesa que ela estava pesquisando alguns minutos antes. Soltou-a por inteiro e afastou-se dois passos, deixando que ela visse o estado que estava. Mione suspirou ao perceber que ele estava com a calça aberta, sua boxer branca deixando parte de sua excitação aparecer, a camisa totalmente aberta, mostrando algumas cicatrizes e o começo de uma tatuagem no ombro direito. – Vá embora.

-O que?

-Vá embora enquanto pode. – o olhar dele percorria cada pedaço de pele dela, gravando cada curva. Ele passava a língua pelos lábios a todo momento e respirava cada vez mais rápido. Era melhor que ela fosse embora, ele estava ficando louco e acabaria por atacá-la sem dó nem piedade, ela querendo ou não.

-Por que?

-Garota, um aviso. – ele deu outro passo pra trás, tirando a camisa de vez do corpo, jogando-a na mesa logo atrás dele. – Se ficar, arque com as conseqüências.

Mione mordeu o lábio inferior com força, e ficou a fitá-lo. Era certo que não queria ir embora, estava louca para ser dele, mas tinha medo do jeito dele. O homem parecia estar voltando aos instintos primitivos, onde o que importa era somente a satisfação, o gozo. Até parecia que a atacaria contra a vontade dela, caso ela se recusasse.

-Vá embora. – ele avisou outra vez, encostando o quadril na mesa e segurando a beirada da mesa com força, os nós de seus dedos brancos.

-Por que? – ela tornou a perguntar e viu ele abaixar a cabeça, os cabelos vermelhos fazendo uma cortina em seu rosto, escondendo um sorriso maldoso e cheio de segundas intenções.

Os movimentos de Bill foram tão rápidos que quando Hermione percebeu, ele já estava segurando-a pela cintura com uma mão, e a outra puxando o cabelo dela levemente pra trás, expondo o pescoço, onde ele passava os lábios de leve. Prensou-a na mesa, arrastando o móvel alguns centímetros do lugar.

-Não se engane de achar que sou um garoto e que vou respeitá-la. Se ficar, vai ser para arcar com as conseqüências de suas atitudes. – ele dizia cada palavra com mais vontade de jogá-la na mesa e fazê-la sua.

-E quais são? – ela perguntou embrenhando os dedos nos cabelos dele, puxando-o contra seu corpo. Ela sabia bem que quaisquer que fossem as conseqüências, ela ficaria. Estava fora de controle.

-Primeiro, nada disse aconteceu. Você é a melhor amiga de meu irmão, e ninguém vai saber sobre isso. Ninguém pode nem imaginar que isso aconteceu. Entendeu? – ele mordeu a curva do pescoço dela, mas a morena não respondeu. –Entendeu?

-Sim. – respondeu gemendo quando ele puxou com mais força seu cabelo. Nunca contaria aquilo pra ninguém, seria louca se o fizesse. E tinha plena certeza que ele lhe faria pagar por tal ato.

-Ótimo. – ele riu contra a pele do pescoço dela, enquanto a mão que estava na cintura dela, desceu e passou a subir lentamente pela coxa esquerda, levando a saia junto. – Segundo, enquanto estiver comigo, você é minha. E só minha.

-Sim. – respondeu sem que ele puxasse seu cabelo outra vez, sentindo a mão dele brincando novamente com sua renda.

-Boa garota. Terceiro, não sei ser gentil, por isso não me diga para ser. – puxou a renda da garota, rasgando um dos lados e rindo quando ela deixou uma leve exclamação de surpresa escapar. O tecido escorregou até o chão e Bill olhou dentro dos olhos dela, tentando ver se ela desistiria. Mas a morena parecia uma rocha, não se assustava a ponte de ir embora.

Mione não esperava que ele fosse gentil, já havia visto que ele não seria, mas não sabia o que esperar. Era estranho estar tão enlouquecida por alguém, tão ansiosa por algo que ela não sabia bem ao certo se lhe faria bem ou não. Poderia se machucar, mas naquele momento não estava conseguindo dizer não. E na verdade, não queria dizer não.

-Vá embora, garota. Vá embora enquanto ainda deixo. – ele separou-se dela novamente, encostando-se na mesa oposta. Mione pode ver marcas de suas unhas nos ombros dele, e nem ao menos tinha percebido que as havia feito. – Enquanto ainda anda.

A morena olhava-o como se esperasse ser atacada por um animal selvagem, que fosse devorá-la sem dó nem piedade; e se pensasse bem, era exatamente isso. Bill parecia um bicho com fome, salivando pelo pedaço de carne que estava na frente. Hermione respirou fundo duas vezes antes de fechar os olhos e impulsionar o corpo para cima da mesa, sentando e afastando levemente as pernas. Bill apenas a olhava, seus olhos escurecidos semi-cerrados, a boca parcialmente aberta, o peito subindo e descendo em um ritmo mais calmo.

-Vai se arrepender de ter ficado.

O ruivo avançou até ela, segurando-a pelo ombro e deitando-a na mesa, enquanto deitava seu corpo sobre o dela, buscando os lábios dela para um beijo que feriu completamente os lábios dela, fazendo-a gemer de dor. Livrou-se de sua calça e separou sua boca da dela, olhando-a nos olhos e afastou um pouco mais as pernas dela, vendo a ansiedade dela na respiração cada vez mais rápida.

Hermione sentiu quando ele enterrou-se em si com força e de uma só vez, e tentou empurrá-lo para longe, pelos ombros, mas ele era bem mais forte e não moveu-se um milímetro. Abriu os olhos que nem lembrava ter fechado e encontrou aquelas íris escuras lhe encarando, um sorriso maldoso no canto da boca do ruivo.

-Eu disse que se arrependeria. – ele disse com a voz divertida. Tinha avisado que não seria gentil, tinha falado para a morena ir embora, dera a chance, mas ela tinha ficado, que arcasse com as conseqüências de tal decisão. Impulsionou-se para fora e para dentro, cada vez mais forte, vendo o corpo da morena balançar, e ela fechar os olhos com força, arquear as costas, a boca entreaberta.

-Não... me... arrependo. – ela gemeu enquanto sentia-o cada vez mais, sentindo seu corpo todo pegar fogo, suas mãos presas nos cabelos dele, puxando-os para trás. Bill sorriu e desceu os lábios até os dela, e mordeu o lábio inferior dela, que tinha um pequeno corte; a morena gemeu de dor outra vez.

-Vamos ver isso depois. – sentenciou o ruivo.

Bill mexia o corpo contra o dela, sentindo-se quente, ela era uma garota ainda, mas sabia como deixar um homem louco, mesmo sem querer. Os gemidos, os sussurros desconexos, o jeito como mexia o corpo e como abria a boca, como se o convidasse para algo mais. Ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou seus corpos juntos, deixando um gemido longo escapar de seus lábios e tombou a cabeça para trás outra vez, o corpo todo tremeu violentamente e ela relaxou com um sorriso besta rasgando sua face. O ruivo rui e continuou aprofundo-se nela, sabendo que não duraria muito, e logo estava se mexendo sem ritmo, jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo alto, enquanto despejava-se dentro dela.

Mione viu quando ele jogou a cabeça para trás e sentiu-se extremamente realizada ao poder fazer aquele homem chegar ao clímax com seu corpo. E vê-lo naquela posição, a cabeça jogada para trás, os cabelos caindo pelas costas, as mãos presas a cintura dela, os corpos unidos, o peito subindo e descendo, lábios entreabertos e olhos fechados com força, fez com que sorrisse ainda mais.

Abriu os olhos e observou a morena, deitada na mesa, o corpo parecia todo relaxado e então sorriu, ela era uma boa jogadora. Uma excelente jogadora, e que sabia jogar seu jogo muito bem. Retirou-se de dentro dela e vestiu a calça, mas não colocou a camisa, apenas encostou-se na mesa oposta e ficou observando-a. A morena desceu da mesa, sem olhá-lo, arrumou o sutiã e fechou a blusa e a saia, virou-se de costas para ele e começou a arrumar o material que estava todo espalhado na mesa. Bill riu da atitude dela, ela sabia bem o que era sexo casual.

-Te vejo no Ano Novo, Mione. – ele disse no ouvido dela e saiu da biblioteca. Hermione riu. Bill não tomava jeito.

FIM.

* * *

**_Comenta??_**

**_Kiss_**


End file.
